Surreal Death
by Ten-Second-Tom
Summary: S" Is for Sora. The living. "R" is for Riku. The lost.


**A is for Apathy.**

It wasn't hard to tell that he was feeling apathetic... unable to be concerned about the matter. It wasn't difficult to see that you wouldn't be able to get him to understand that yes, it really happened.

**B is for Blurred.**

His vision was slowly becoming blurred, due to unwanted tears. As unwelcome as they were, he wasn't able to stop them from streaming down his face. It was impossible.

**C is for colorless**.

Everything around him was black or white. There was no happiness in either color. Just…blank emotion. How was it they were supposed to feel any better when they surrounded you in a world of black and white… it was almost unfair.

**D is for Denial.**

No. There was no way in his mind, that what he was there for, happened. Everyone there was just playing a sick joke on him. In a moment's time, the other boy would come out from his hiding place with a giant grin on his face. He would say something like, "Ha, gotcha!" or maybe nothing at all. Whatever the case, it would happen…because he was still here.

**E is for Empathy.**

Why was it that everyone would randomly place their arm around his shoulder, like they understood? Like they knew the feelings he had? It was stupid of them to think they knew. Annoying even. They would never understand. They would only feel sadness on the outside. The next day they would be fine, putting the tragedy behind them. But no. He could never just, "Put it behind him". He wouldn't.

**F is for Forlorn**

The sad truth was that he was alone. He would always be alone from this point on. He would never allow anyone to get close to him ever again. It would only cause more pain, and anguish for him. He wasn't prepared for this feeling to happen to him again. He wouldn't allow it.

**G is for Gone.**

He was really gone.

**H is for Hate**

Hate ripped through him like a hollow bullet. How could he leave him? No no no. How DARE he leave him alone? Why would he do such a heartless thing? It made no sense why he just left, without even saying goodbye. Without saying anything at all…

**I is for Inconsolable.**

It was true. No one would be able to comfort him. Unless they somehow brought his love back, there was absolutely no way that he would be comforted. He would not be alleviated.

**J is for Jasmine**

The sweet smell of Jasmine filled the nostrils of everyone around. Jasmine was his favorite. It grew everywhere around their house. Jasmine was what people placed on the cold, black marble, as they walked up one by one, pretending to show their grief.

**K is for Kiss**

Behind the crowd he watched as everyone walked up to his love, blowing kiss, after kiss after kiss. Ha. As if it meant something to them. As if THEY ever pressed their own lips against his, as he once had. It was sickening. Watching these people blow their kisses to someone they never even knew. Even so, this didn't stop them from believing they did.

**L is for Love.**

As hard as it was, all he could do, was sit silently, surrounded by everyone's Jasmine, as he tried to gather his thoughts; his feelings. He was in love still. He would always be in love, no matter what happened. He would never lose this feeling, no matter how hard fate tried to rip it away from him.

**M is for Melancholy**

Would this sadness ever go away?

**N is for Night**

Nights seemed to drag on forever. Being alone made it worse. There was no one to keep him up, talking about things that seemed pointless to everyone but them. No one to protect him from his foolish fear of the dark.

**O is for Oxygen**

The boy could feel the air grow dense as he walked by the people who knew of his loss. It was like they sucked in all the oxygen, keeping it to themselves until he would decide to speak. Ha. He might as well suffocate.

**P is for Pictures**

The smell of smoke filled his nostrils, as the poor boy threw picture, after picture, into the fireplace, keeping only one; it was picture of him and his love sitting in an empty field, surrounded by wildflowers.

**Q is for Quiet**

Silence rung through his ears. It screamed at him, telling him that he needed to make noise, to speak.

Though despite the excruciating sound of the quiet, he couldn't find any words.

**R is for Riku**

The lost.

**S is for Sora**

The living.

**T is for Truth**

Though Riku had tried to pass it off as if it were just a little white lie, something Sora shouldnt get worked up about, in the letter Sora had found, it was anything but.

It was a huge deal.

In all honesty, he didn't how many times a year you find a dead lovers letter to you, confessing that he had been cheating on you the entire time.

**U is for Unreal**

Everything still seemed rather unreal. Riku was dead, the letter was true, and there was nothing Sora could do about it. He was useless.

**V is for Violent**

That's all he wanted to be. Violent. He wanted to rip apart everything that reminded him of Riku. He couldn't stand things that brought Riku back into his head. All it did was make him remember what his lost lover did to him.

**W is for Wishes**

He couldn't help but wish the pain would go away. He didn't want to be affected by Riku anymore. He wouldn't.

**X is for Xenobiotic**

It didn't matter what kind of method he used to ease the pain…as long as it went away.

**Y is for Years**

Years had passed, and Sora had moved on. He had found love again, despite what he thought, and he was happy.

But he was not blind to his memory. Riku would always lurk in the corners of his mind, reminding him of their love, Before Riku's affair. But it didn't matter. Sora loved Roxas now. Roxas, and him alone.

**Z is for Zeal**

Sora was ready for the future…One without Riku.


End file.
